Anichkov Bridge
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are enjoying their time in St. Petersburg. One day, they are running down a street and come to the historic Anichkov Bridge. Viktor has regrets that he had yet to convey his feelings to Yuuri. Spontaneity is part of Viktor's personality, will it bring trouble or everything he wants?


Anichkov Bridge

Viktor and Yuuri were running toward the Fontanka River in St. Petersburg. Viktor loved showing off his hometown. Yuuri eyes shone with excitement on every one of their days off. His home didn't have the same attractions as a major city therefore, Viktor delighted in playing tour guide.

As they ran alongside pedestrians and speedy cars, Yuuri called out "excuse me" in Russian. Yuuri was quickly learning Russian words and phrases. Viktor loved being his teacher. Yuuri was relived most of the people he interacted with at Yakov Feltman's ice rink spoke English. They were all so friendly. Yuuri was surprised Yakov welcomed him so warmly. Well warmly for Yakov. The large Russian was not shy in stating his interest in Yuuri and his record breaking score. Yuuri's influence on Yurio was also a factor. The boy practically announced Yuuri was his rival. He refused to coach Yuuri directly but not a day has gone by where he hasn't given Yuuri some advice. Lila has practically ignored him to focus on Yurio. The boy had maybe two or three years left when he will be at his peak in flexibility. Mila teased Yuuri relentlessly ever since she heard he was staying with Viktor. What she said was too close to his wishes and he would blush and run away. She teased Viktor and he hinted at frustrations over his love life. Mila gossiped about it with Sala over the phone. She also teased Yurio. But the boy shrugged it off most of the time which puzzled her until she sneaked a peak at his phone. Then speculated all night with Sala about his apparent boyfriend. In other words, Yuuri had plenty of reasons to stay entertained in St. Petersburg.

They reached the bridge and Yuuri stopped short. He gaped at the enormous horse statues. Tourist and locals alike were snapping pictures. They were magnificent and historic. Each pair of iron horses guarded each end of the bridge as people and cars zipped by.

"Viktor, we must come back here and see them again on our next day off."

"Of course."

Yuuri continued their run to keep warm. It was a crisp January day in St. Petersburg. Better to keep moving. They crossed to the middle and Yuuri stopped again. He was struck by a lovely sight. It was the river with magnificent government buildings on each bank. The sky was white with a hint of yellow where the sun should be. The blue river was iced over with a grey cast. It was like an Impressionism painting, all soft and fuzzy around the edges. Yuuri stood in wonder, his eyes glowed, his cheeks were a pretty pink, and his sweet mouth formed an O.

"It's beautiful." Whispered Yuuri. He didn't dare touch the frozen iron railing but inched closer to look at the view better.

"No, you are the beautiful one." Thought Viktor. Viktor dared to lean on the railing, the better to see his love. He rested on one hand and turned to gaze at Yuuri's handsome profile. Viktor admired how good he looked in the cold. Yuuri's perfect skin glowed with pink cheeks and his eyes sparkled. Viktor began to daydream. For some time now, Viktor has been thinking about his failure. He knew that Yuuri truly loved him. And somehow he failed to get his feelings across. If he managed to do so, maybe Yuuri would be confident enough to say it back. Viktor was sure it would happen sooner or later. Viktor slipped into a romantic dream: "First an engagement party, no several. Then the wedding with all of our friends and family witnessing us exchange vows. We will make good use of the gold bands Yuuri bought. Or maybe we should get new rings? Black tuxes or white? Which country?" So many questions but first he needed to say those three little words. He came out of his dream as Yuuri was calling him.

"Viktor?"

Viktor blinked his eyes. He gazed at Yuuri's cute face twisted in worry.

"I love you." Slipped out of his mouth in Russian. Yuuri was confused but two Russian girls walked off, giggling. Based on the loving look on Viktor's face the last few minutes, Yuuri knew something good was about to happen.

"What did you say?" Asked Yuuri.

Viktor snapped out of his spell. He realized he goofed but it was a happy accident. If he played it right, they will be engaged, officially by night fall. Viktor blushed, gave Yuuri's chin a tilt and said:

"I wanted to say it properly over a candlelight dinner, for example. But why not now?" Viktor took a breath. "I said in my native tongue, I love you."

Viktor slipped his hand to Yuuri's neck and pulled his love closer. Yuuri was in shock and only managed to say "Oh." Before Viktor connected their lips. Viktor and Yuuri were both in heaven. Viktor poured all of his feelings into his kiss. It was going to be nothing like the surprise kiss. He took advantage of Yuuri's shock and tongue kissed him. Yuuri whimpered in need. He has been in love with Viktor forever. To be confessed to so suddenly and kissed so deeply, Yuuri felt his brain short out. They kissed passionately, pouring their feelings into the kiss. There could be no denying their mutual feelings.

The kiss was cut short by a cold slushy feeling on Viktor's cheek and the back of Yuuri's head. They instantly knew two things. One, that some people were whipping snowballs at them. Two, that they were in grave danger. Yuuri only understood the anger, Viktor heard the ugly words. The giggling girls were long gone, only the homophobes were throwing snowballs while other pedestrians scurried away. No one was trying to stop them. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and said:

"Run Yuuri!"

They ran like the wind on their athletic legs. They quickly left the mob behind and were not followed. Viktor took Yuuri down one street and up another. Finally he felt safe enough to stop. They turned down a narrow street, so narrow Viktor could touch the buildings on each side. It was a dark tunnel a good place to stop and catch their breath. Viktor dropped Yuuri's hand.

"We are safe now. If we keep going we will reach the main road and we can head back to…"

Viktor sucked in his breath as Yuuri took his gloved hand.

"When I woke up this morning, I never imagine I would have the most gorgeous man for my boyfriend."

"Yuuri." Viktor was pleased until he started to panic being seen holding hands with a man. His normal confidence was shaken by the ugly things the people said.

"It's ok. There is no one around to see." Yuuri moved so that their palms touched and threaded their fingers.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I lived in Detroit for five years and developed a sixth sense. There I begin to sense when I was being watched. We are alone here."

"Alright, I trust…my boyfriend." Said Viktor.

They grinned at each other and walked on talking of their love. Regrets were on both sides for misunderstandings and missed opportunities. And the joy of discovering their mutual deep feelings.

"I fell in love when I first saw you skate. Remember, I said it was like your body is set to music."

"I remember, and I fell for you while watching you on television."

With regret, they let go as they reached the end of the street. They stepped into the light. The sun broke through the clouds for the first time that day. It shined down on them like a blessing from God.

Yakov will undoubtedly lecture them as they are late returning. But it is no matter. As long as they have each other, they will be alright.


End file.
